Haunted
by mybloodyday
Summary: Sakura is hired as a maid at Uchiha Mansion, but strange things keep happening there.And what s up with her boss, he is acting weird most of the time...yah I now...this is a crappy sumary..but anyway read if you like ghost stories.
1. Hired

_**SUMARY**_:**Sakura is hired as a maid at Uchiha Mansion, but strange things keep happening there. And whats up with her boss, hes acting wierd most of the time...yah I now ..this is a crappy summary...but anyway read if you like ghost stories.**

**CH.1:HIRED**

It was a sunny and beautiful day in Tokyo, people were enjoying the peaceful and serene atmosphere which was given by summer...well except one:

"SAKURA HARUNO!! How many times I must tell you to give people the right orders and not to spell coffee or whatever on the customers??" yelled a fatty man

"Im sorry sir, but dont worry...I-i promise this wont happen again."respond the said girl nervous.

"NO! Im tired of all your failures...HELL you cant even fill a cup of coffee without spelling it on my clean floor."

"B-but..."

"No buts! You are fired and deal with it!" giving her an angry look he stormed off, leaving the poor pink-haired woman in the same spot, her green eyes all teary. She sighed slowly making her way out of the cafe where she was working at.

Sakura was a 20 years old woman and this was her six job where she got fired _again _that week and her life was getting worst by each day because she didnt have any money and many bills must be payed or she will be sleeping under a bridge.

Later that day she was sitting on her couch scanning a paper, hoping there was still an open door for her. Suddenly an advertisement cach her eyes.

"**WE NEED A NEW MAID AT UCHIHA MANSION, INDIFFERENT OF AGE. THE PAY IS HIGH, BUT THE EMPLOYEER MUST BE ALRIGHT WITH ONE CONDITION: HE/SHE WILL BE LIVING IN THE MANSION ALL HIS/HER PERIOD OF WORK. THE FOOD AND ALL NECESSARY THINGS WILL BE PUT ON OUR CONT.**

**IF YOU ARE INTERESTED PLEASE CONTACT US AT TEL.:0785993426."**

"Wow...this is perfect, I must hurry before someone else get it."

Sakura dilated the number and waited, ringing a few times finally someone answered:

"Hello!...This is Uchiha Residence, how can I help you?" from the sound of the voice, Sakura guessed it was an old woman.

"Hello! I am Sakura Haruno and I am interested in the job as a maid."

"Oh..and how can you convince me that you are good enough for this kind of job?"

"Well I can clean, cook...and also Im good at taking care of plants."

"Hmmm...you seem good enough, but before I hire you, tell me...are you afraid of dark?"

"W-what kind of question is tthis?"she asked confused

There was a long pause before the woman spoke again:

"The mansion is very big and you have many chores to do...sometimes you must wait the boss with the dinner late at night...you think you can handle this?"

"Oh...haha...of course this wont be a problem at all...in fact Im used with this kind of work."

"Very well... now dear you should pick up a pen and write the address tomorrow you will start."

Sakura rapidly wrote down the address and hung up the phone not before saing "goodbye" to the woman. Sighing happilly she went in her bedroom to sleep, not knowing that was her last peaceful night.

**Yah I now this chapter is boring but next chapters will be with more action.**

**DONT HESITATE TO **_**REVIEW!! ITS STIMULATE ME TO WRITE MORE**_


	2. Strange

**CH.2:STRANGE**

BEEP...BEEEEEEEEEEEEEP...SMACK "Uhhh...I hate that alarm clock."

Sakura smiled as she remembered how important is that day for her.She stood up from her bed making her way to the bathroom to take a quick shower. Already dressed she sat at her kitchen table munching some cereal.

"Its already 12:30..I better get going now if I dont want to be late." Taking her jacket and bag she stepped out of her apartment locking the door behind her. She quickly jumped in a taxi not before telling the driver the address and drove off.

Sakura find herself standing in front of two big black gates. Suddenly the gates opened by itself with a sharp sound."_Must be the wind." _Slowly she walked through them into a large garden full of red, blue and black roses. Sakura walked on the pavement admiring the plants and statues until she was in front of a dark mansion. The house was build in Victorian stile and on each side were two weird statues She sensed that something was wrong whit this mansion, the slowly changing shadows waving on it from the heavy trees and the deep silence gave it a dark aura. From her spot the house it seems like it was looking at her every move. Shaking her head she decided it was only her imagination and slowly walked on the front door knocking three times. After a few minutes in front of her appeaedr an old woman with brown hair and a small smile on her face.

"May I help you?" she kindly asked

"Yes..I am Sakura Haruno...the new maid?"

"Ah...yes..I was waiting for you...please come in." she wived her hand pointing to the open door Walking in she felt a cold breeze from inside hiting her face. If she was thinking that outside it was scary, the inside was far from that. Everything was surrounded by darkness, only a few candles light up that place. The floor was covered in black marble, the walls painted in red adorned with portraits and its moderately well furnished with old furniture. Something about this place just put a shiver down her spine.

"Ano...where is the boss and his family...its do quiet here."

"Dear...only Sasuke Uchiha the young master lives here by himself."

"I see."

"Now let me take you to your room ...follow me."

Sakura quikly followed the old woman up stairs in a dark hall until they arrived in front of a brown door. They stepped in a large red room with a king sized bed, two commodes on each side of bed , a big drawer, a love seat beside the window and a desk in the left corner.

"Well this is your room...hope you like it."

"Its so beautiful...thank you." she gave the old woman a sweet smile

"You should thank young master not me...oh and by the way your maid uniform its in your drawer and feel free to take a tour of the house."

"But don-t I have to work?"

"Uchiha-san never make his employers to work on their first day."

"That means he is a good man."

"Yes...in some way."she murmured "Now I have to go down stairs to make dinner before I go home...you make yourself comfortable."

"Wait!...I tough that all maids are living here."

"Oh dear there arent any maids except us."

"But this place is so big and it is impossible to clean all by myself."replied Sakura with worry visible in her voice.

"Don-t worry...your job is to clean the dust , make some lunch and do the laundry...nothing else...I take care the rest when it is light outside."

"O-okay...but why don-t you sleep here...Im sure there are more rooms left." the womans eyes widened a bit at her question and after a few seconds she spoke nervously

"Let-s say that I don-t like big houses...oh my.. young master should arrive soon ...I have to go now...fell free to do what you want."giving her a quick bow she rapidly stepped out of the room leaving a confused Sakura behind with one tough in her mind "_Strange."_

**Well this is the end of the chapter...tell me is you like**

_**REVIEW!!**_


	3. First simptoms of fright

**CH.3:FIRST SIMPTOMS OF FRIGHT**

Later that day, Sakura find herself alone in the big mansion. After Sasha (she told her name) finished the preparation for dinner, she told Sakura to wait the young boss until he arrives. With that Sasha hurried to the front door, never looking back.

Having nothing much to do, Sakura decided to explore the house. Altough the house was dark and scary, she couldnt help but observe that it was very large and luxurious, the old furniture gave it an aristocratic air.

She walked in the long hall turning on the chandelies lights, then creeping down the hallway and entering the rooms upstairs one by one. Next she crept downstairs, she flick on the light switch walking into the largest and most grandiose living room she had ever seen, filled with three black couches, a grandfather clock, a round glass table, padded high-backed chairs and expensive pictures. Suddenly she had the strange interess in the picture of a man placed above fireplace. The young man had pale face, long black hair in a loose ponytail and weirdly red eyes.

There was a living air about the picture of that man, as if his arms could really reach out and grab you if you werent careful. Sakura sensed the darkness passing through the room like it was looking for her. A bit frightened and uncomfortable she walked out of the room.

She couldn-t ignore the feeling that someone or something was watching her every move.

"_Haha,get a grip Sakura, you watch to much at horror movies...this is only my imagination...yah thats it."_

To take her mind of the strange feeling she decided to do the dishes. She hummed contently to herself as she bent over with her work.

Sakura gradually became aware of the footsteps heard outside the kitchen. The sound of footsteps grew louder and seem to approach the room. She watched with unblinking eyes and pounding heart in the direction of the door. A feel of relief washed over her when in the doorstep stood a tall young man clad in black suit looking at her with a stoic face. He had black hair spiked in the back (funny thing it looked like a chicken butt), a few strands of hair framing his milky face and a pair of onyx eyes matching his hair.

Strangely, she found a resemblance of him with the scary guy in thet picture, only he didn-t have red eyes and his hair wasn-t long.

These few minutes they dat each other unmoving, for her it seemed like forever until the mysterious man decided to break the silence:

"Hn..I suppose you are the new maid."

The sound of his deep voice made Sakura to almost jump of her shoes, waking her from her reverie.

"Y-yes...I am Sakura Haruno."

Looking at her with his hypnotizing eyes a few more minutes he replied:

" Uchiha Sasuke... Judging that Sasha hired you I expect you to do a good job with this house.'

"Of course Uchiha-san...I won-t disappoint you."

"Hn...I will wait you in the dinning-room and don-t make me wait to long."

She almost slapped herself as she remembered why she was in the kitchen in the first place.

"Yes sir." Giving her a last look he made his way out of the kitchen.

Later that night Sakura was sitting in her room staring into space. She couldnt take her mind of her new boss. After he done eating he stood up without a word and quickly made his way upstairs in his room never looking at her like she didnt exist. Sakura was a talkative person and she found him weird for his silence.

"_Maybe he was to tired for discussions...hmmm...but he is so strange for some reason I cant understand...maybe I shouldnt think to much and go to bed before I have a headache."_

Sakura woke up in the middle of the night freezing cold, only to discover that her window were wide open when they had been shut and locked hours earlier. She slowly approached and shut the window making sure it wont open again and climbed back to bed.

"Uhh...stupid window and stupid wind waking me in the middle of the night...and now Im freezing...It will be a miracle if I dont catch a cold tomorrow."

She cuddled in her fluffy cover as she try to settle to sleep , but the same feeling of discomfort like someone is watching her came back to her . She ignore it telling herself she was over imaginating and silly and fell asleep not seeing the siluet in the dark corner near the window.

**WELL ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE...I NOW IT IS TO SHORT BUT I WAS BORED AND... YAH...I WILL UPDATE THE NEXT CH IF I GET MORE REVIEWS...TILL NEXT TME. AND THANKS FOR YOUR REVIEWS**

_**REVIEW!!**_


	4. Whats happening?

**First of all Id like to thank you for all your reviews it makes me really happy reading them and please excuse my pathetic excuse of gramar**

**Well this is the next chapter...hope you like it **

**CH.4:Whats happening?**

It was a cold dead morning (the sun not being up yet) and Sakura still sat in the bed facing the window unable to sleep for no reason, looking like she was in deep though.

**Sakuras pov:**

I still sit in my bed in the same position like the last night when I got to bed. I still think this house hide something, Im not sure what but I know it isnt something good at all. For the moment I stepped in this house I had this feeling of unpeace, even the beautiful hand painted portraits of the family members were perceived to be staring at me from every angle of the room. Maybe Im just paranoid or something, but still the strange things from last night werent my imagination.

FLASHBACK:

_Lighting solid the night sky without a sound illuminating the trees outside, the only sound were the soft raindrops hitting the window._

_Sakura was sitting in her bed reading a book when she heard slight scratch from somewhere. She _

_looked around the room then just continued what she was doing until she heard it again. She dismissed that since an old house like this often make strange sounds. Feeling a bit thirsty she made her way downstairs on the long halls that were barely illuminated to find the kitchen._

_Sakura stopped abruptly when she heard someone calling her name._

_"S-sakura.."_

_It was a whisper, very small and barely audible. She finally called out a strangled: "Who is there!"_

_Nobody answered her._

_Yet once her feet became motionless the atmosphere became silent and she began to doubt that she had actually heard anything at all. Nevertheless she glanced around seeking the source of the voice. Nobody was there._

_"Odd.." she though._

_When Sakura got back to sleep she never noticed the rustling of the drape or the transparent pale face peering out of the corner window._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

I dont have a plausible explanation for what happened last night, but I know it wasnt something normal at all. Maybe I was too sleepy and I didnt think clearly. Well at last I did sleep a couple of hours, but Im still a bit tired...I need my doze of caffeine.

**End of pov.**

Sakura changed rapidly in her maid uniform and rusted on the long halls to the kitchen. Not paying attention where she was going she bumped in something...or rather someone causing her to fall right on her butt.

"Ouch!"

"Hn!" Guess who was it..yeah it was no other than Uchiha Sasuke standing there in all his glory only on a pair of blue boxers and a black t-shirt, his hair a little bit messy than usual making him look devilishy handsome. She was sure that her cheeks were already red resembling a tomato.

"_Damn!...why I hadnt noticed before that he is so good looking...whoa! I bet he works hard at the gym, he is like a model...if I could touch...for God shake Sakura , he is your BOOS , stop thinking dirty things Its like.." _her thoughs were intrrerupted by a hand standing in front of her face. Sakura looked confused at his hand then at his face which had plastured an irritated look.

"Are you gonna take it or not?"

Blinking once she finally understood what he was talking about, her cheeks became more red than before (if this is possible).

At the sudden contact she felt thousands of butterflies in her stomach, feeling his strong hand incredibly soft for a man she was sure that her heart was going to explode in any minute.

"T-thank you!" she managed to say in a shaky voice

"_What it is happening with me? usually I arent like this. Now I look stupid, he probably think that Im a freak or something."_

"Hn! wach where you re going next time Haruno." damn! again that silky sexy voice of his

"Y-yes sir."the athmosphere filled with an awkward silence. Feeling uncomfortable she decide to break the silence.

"Um..ano Uchiha-san...I was wondering if you have animals in the house...a dog or a cat..something like that."

He stood there looking at her with a blank face and for a moment she though he wasnt going to respond at all.

"No!" he said walking past her.

Suddenly the image of Sasha appeared in her mind..thinking that maybe she will ask her more of the house seeming that Uchiha isnt a very talkative person.

"Wait! Can I ask you a question?" he stopped with the back facing her showing her that he was listening.

"Can you please tell me at what time Sasha arrive?"

"She doesnt work here anymore." at this her eyes widened like dinner plates.

"B-but why...I though she did a good job for this past years...why did you fired her??" she asked confused

"She left on her own."

"But what is the reason ?"

"You ask too much questions...your job isnt to mess in the decision of other employee ...its none of your business." his voice souded clearly annoyed

"Yeah."responded Sakura watching him walk away

"What a touchy man." she whispered to herself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That day proceed normally doing her chores like cleaning the dishes, weting the plants, dusting..boring stuff. Since the incident from that morning she had with Sasuke she didnt seen him only a couple of times at breakfast and in the library where she was dusting. Most of the time he spend locked in his office.

But she did learn 4 things in this short time spend in his presence:

1.he wasnt a man of words

2.he didnt like sweets(he asked only for black coffee)

3.he didnt seem the kind of person to smile too much..or at all

4.he was an workaholic man (seriously he wont step out from that office for hours)

"_Yah...my lovely boss.."_sarcasm dripping in her tone"_But even with that he is an eye candy."_ her cheeks rosing giggling at her own thoughs.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The night came rapidly and Sakura was sitting on her bed already in her night-gown brushing her hair. Her thoughs stopping again at the dark haired man.

"_He is so silent and secretive...sometimes when I try to make a conversation I feel like Im talking to a wall..I know that I stayed here only two days but I feel the need to talk with somebody...maybe he need some time to open up a little bit...I hope."_

LATER THAT NIGHT

Sakura was almost in the land of dreams when she felt like someone was right behind her breathing on her shoulder. Scared she turned around and found nothing. Looking outside the window she observed the clouds that obscured the moon and the atmosphere was filled with a sense of anger and malice. Every movement or scraping of the tree branches against the house caused a brief moment of panic.

Suddenly she heard movement downstairs. Making herself a bit courage she decided to check out to see what is it. Sakura made her way to the door and slowly open it poking her head first looking if there (for any chance) was Sasuke. Nothing. She walked in the dark hallway barely seeing anything.

"_Shit...this house is given me creeps...I feel like Im in a scary movie or something."_

She walk slowly and gently down stairs having the sensation that someone or something was behind her and might try to push her down the stairs.Feeling a bit scared she began to walk more rapidly. Sakura quickly made her way in the living room but she stopped abruptly seeing a dark siluet in front of the window. Her arms broke in goosebumps.

Her conscious was telling her to turn back but she just stood still not moving. Gulping, her feet started to move slowly approaching "it". Relief washed over her as she discovered that the dark siluet was only Sasuke.

Sakura stopped right beside him but he didnt even seem to observe her presence. She looked at Sasukes face and he had a distant look on his face looking absently in the distance. She waved a hand in front of his face but she didnt have any reaction from him.

Sakura decided to have a word with him, to see if something was the matter.

"Uchiha-san..its something wrong?... are you feeling seek?" she asked with worry visible in her voice

She began to freak out when Sasuke didnt even look at her.

"Are you going to stay there and ignore me?" he didnt even look like he was going to respond her soon. They sat there in silence a couple of minutes until Sasuke walked right by her, not even turning his head. He looked like he was in a trance or something and that really scared Sakura. He made himself unseen rounding the corner leaving her there deep into darkness fearing, wondering.

**Hope you like it...READ and REVIEW pleaseeeeeee...**


	5. Chapter 5

_**I m so sorry for not updating more early but I was busy with school work and I didn t have too mush time to write.**_** Alsoo I d like to thank you for all you re reviews!! well this is ch 5... hope you like it...oh and I couldn t find a name for the ch and I leave it like this... don t forget to review!!^_-**

_"Thinking"_

"Talking"

CH.5

It was surprisingly sunny and peaceful that morning since for several days the weather had been behaving rather oddly...a fitting description for heavy rain, howling winds and gray sky when it was supposed to be spring. So there she was huddling in her soft sheeds trying very hard to block the light that was coming through the window which by the way it was hitting her right in the face.

"RRRRIIIIIIISSEEEEEEEEEEEE ANNNNNNDDDDD SSSHHHHHIIIIINNNNEEEEEE..." great...now also her annoying alarm clock choose the _perfect _moment to ring and she didn t even know why she bought that thing in the first place. At this point Sakura was upsed. Rising a hand she SMACK it really hard and sat up in bed with a drool stuck on her face knowing that once awakened she couldn t sleep any further. Yawning, Sakura rose herself from the comfy bed walking numbly to the bathroom. After tripping over a chair, almost hitting her head on the wall and swearing a few profanities she finally make it in one piece. She quickly finished her morning ritual like showering, brushing her teeth...you know morning stuff and walked downstairs in the kitchen to make some breakfast. She was frying some eggs when her boss entered with the same impassive face.

"Good morning Uchiha san!" she greeted him with a happy face...guess that sunny day rose her spirits.

"Hn...morning." he replied softly taking a seat at the table. The room got awkwardly quiet and Sakura was rather uncomfortable with the silence..(.seriously this man doesn t talk at all??) So being a friendly person she was she tried to start a conversation.

"So...how do you like eggs?" way to go Sakura

"I m not hungry."

"Well...you know...you must eat something plus breakfast is the most important meal of the day and if you don t eat anything at all you won t have any energy to work or worse you will.." now she started to babble and she didn t seem to stop any soon.

"Black coffee."

"And it s very necessary...and and...huh?""_ very smart.."_

"I wand a black coffee."

"Uh...immediately Uchiha san." with pink cheeks she turned to the stove and delicately filled a cup with warm coffee then slowly approached him.

"H-here you go sir."she said with a nervous smile

When she handed him the cup their fingers accidentally touched and the familiar sensation of flip flop going in her stomach remembered her of the first time she touched him when due to her clumsiness he was kind enough to gather her from the floor. She could still feel his large hand holding her petite one, his skin so soft and smooth. Sakura traveled her eyes from his hand moving to his chest then to his handsome face and for a brief moment she wondered if he used feminine products or something. She couldn t find any imperfection to his apperance, his silky dark hair framing his face perfectly, the sun rays reflecting on it gave it a luscious look and with that pale skin he looked like porcelain doll. Sasuke was a mistery for her, she hardly knew something about him, always so secretive and reserved, he hardly spoke something and this somehow made her want to know more about him. Feeling her stare on him he lifted his head and gazed at her with those midnight pools void of emotion (like always) making her heart beat loudly and her feet like jelly. She suddenly turned around and preoccupied herself on cutting some bread, shame washing over her for being caught.( Great....now he would think she is a stupid fangirl staring at him like that).

Taking a small peak past her shoulder she almost melted on her spot when she saw his lips forming a small smirk and she could swear there was a hint of amusement in his eyes. With their eyes locket Sasuke slowly rose himself from the table and made his way to the door with the mug still in his hand. Only when he stepped out from the kitchen she realised she was holding her breath the whole time. Taking a deep breath she countinued with her work.

-

-

-

Later that day Sakura find herself standing in the living-room in front of Sasuke who apparently was reading a book and seemed to be really absorbed in it for the fact that he didn t notice her at all. Playing with the hem of her shirt she nervously spoke

"UUchiha san?" he slowly drifted his eyes from his book so she guessed that it was his quiet way to show that he was listening "Um...we are out of fruits and milk and I just wanted to tell you that I will be out to the market for a while." he responded with a hn before starting to read again

"Well...I will be going now." She quikly walked to the door putting on her shoes and grabbing her purse she stepped out of the house. While walking on the pavement from the corner of her eye she thought she saw a slight ruffling of drape from the window of the third floor like a shadow that crossed the window. Strangely that was Sasuke s room and if she remembered clearly he was in the living-room on the couch reading a book. "_Dear Lord! now I m starting to think like a paranoid woman." _Rolling her eyes she stepped through the gates all the while feeling a gaze from the same window until the house disappeared from her sight.

-

-

-

After she paid for the food she slowly walked out of the store with hands full of grocery bags trying to balance them as to not drop something. For ten minutes she stumbled very hard in the crowds trying to avoid the possibility of being sandwiched until she walked in the direction of the park to find an empty bench which looked very inviting. Deciding that she was too tired, with carelessness she dropped the bags and flopped herself unladylike on the bench feeling her feet already sore. Leaning on her back she closed her eyes feeling the cool breeze caressing her face. "_Hmm...I wish I could stay like this forever..." _but unfortunately her wish wasn t granded

"OMG! FORHEADGIRL IT S THAT YOU??" Sakura almost fell off the bench at the annoyingly familiar yell.

"Geez Ino pig....could you be more loud than this I still didn t hear you." sarcasm evident in her voice

In front of her stood a beautiful young woman with long platinum blonde hair being held in a high ponytail and baby blue eyes. She had a slim figure and was wearing a purple top and a black skirt too short for Sakura s liking.

"HEY! No need to be so moody I was only excited that I finally saw you because SOMEONE FORGOT ABOUT HER FRIENDS AND DOESN T HANGOUT ANYMORE!"

at this Sakura felt a bit guilty...it was true she rarely saw Ino and she hardly had time now with her new job and all.

"Uh sorry Ino! I didn t have a good time and now I tend to snap at minor things." she said with an apologizing smile

"Yah yah you re forgiven forhead...so tell me what s with this mountain of food...you re not thinking of throwing a party without inviting ME do you?"she asked in a overly sweet voice

"You really think that I will do that pig?...ohh...you hurt my feelings." responded Sakura in a fake pained voice

"Obviously no...a worm book like you couldn t throw even a tea party." laughted the blonde woman holding her sides

"HEY!"

"I know a small cafe across the street that we could go and talk a bit." said Ino ignoring Sakuras outburst.

"I guess we could go."

"I KNOWED YOU WILL AGREE!! NOW TO HELP YOU WITH THOSE BAGS!

"_Gosh..."_

_-_

-

"So..from what you told me..you work in a BIG mansion for a RICH boss." spoke the blonde shipping from her late

"Um..yah." responded innocently the pink haired woman already backing a bit knowing what will happen next. Suddenly the blonde woman rose from her chair almost knocking it off and slaming her palms on the table.

"AND YOU DIDN T EVEN GIVE ME A CALL TO TELL ME?? I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS!! seriously that woman overreact at everything...seems that Shikamaru was right when he called her troublesome.

"Calm down pig people are looking at us." Sakura tryied to hush her

"I WILL NOT CALM DOWN UNTIL YOU GIVE ME AN EXPLICATION!! SOME FRIENDS I HAVE! at this point Sakura wondered if she was on her perod or something.

"Ok stop making a scene I will explain you wathever you want just calm down already! you re acting like a baby." said the rosette clearly irritated

"Humpf!...I m not a baby!" she responded childshly and flopped back in her seat with her arms crossed over her chest and a pout plastered on her face

"Yahh...of course not..." she rolled her eyes before explaining the outraged woman how she didn t have time to hangout being always preoccupied with her work and that she still considered her best friend and wouldn t do anything on prupose to hurt her feelings.

"Yah I understand...and sorry for reacting like that."said Ino with a guilty face but her expresion changed rapidly in a knowing look.

"Sooo...how is your boss?"

"Hm?...he is fine."

"Is he HOT??" at this question Sakura almost chocked in her own split

"WHAT?..Ino you are with Shikamaru and you re still looking at other guys?"

"Geeez forhead...yah I have my Shikamaru kun but its not like I ll date your boss or something..."

"Guess you are right..." responded the pinkette absent-mindly

"So is he hot?" persisted Ino

"He is nice..." an image of a smirking Sasuke appeared in her mind

"Ohohoo...someone is crushing a certain boss.."said Ino in a sing-song voice

"NO I M NOT!"

"Oh reaaallllyy?..then why are you blushing billboard brow hmm??" she teased the poor girl. Hearing that Sakura searched frantically in her purse for her mirror and found out that Ino was indeed right...she was blushing.

"Uh..pig its getting late and I sstill have some things tto do." she said putting a cash on the table and reaching for her bags.

"Those things involve a certain man?" laughed the goofy woman

"Oh snap out of it pig!"

"You don t have to have to be so jerky...you know I was only joking." responded the blonde through giggles.

"Yah I know...see ya around Ino." said Sakura walking to the door

"See ya forheadgirl!" yelled Ino across the room making the other people to look in her direction.

"_Ino...you will never change.."_

Shaking her head at her antics she walked out of the cafe in the busy streets making her way to the mansion.

-

-

-

When she finally arrived she was tired and sweaty and she only wanted to take a warm shower and go to bed but unfortunatly she had a lot of work to do. Taking her shoes off she walked in the kitchen and put the bags of groceryes on the counter starting to sorte the food..but she sensed that something wasn t right, looking around the house the place seemed to be too quiet for her liking and that made her feel uneasy. Dissmising those thoughs she resumed on continuing with what she was doing but that feeling came back to her and with a sigh she decided to check on her boss and tell him she arrived. With that she walked out of the kitchen and scrambled upstairs in the long halls until she was in front of Sasuke s door. Knocking three times she didn t get any responce and after knocking two more times she turned the knob and slowly opened the door to find that his room was empty. His room was pretty large compared to hers, his carped was black and his walls painted in dark blue. He had a king sized bed with black silky sheeds with two nightstands on ich side of the bed, in the left a huge wardrobe, in the right corner a black couch with a small table in the middle and across a huge plasma tv. "_Wow this guy sure is wealthy."_ Suddenly a loud CRASH jerked her from her her thoughs and from the sound of it it looked like it was coming from his bathroom. Sakura approached the door and knocked a few times.."Uchiha san...are you alright? " getting no responce she began to worry and without thinking she pushed the door open only to be horrified by the sight infront of her.

"_Oh my..."_

_-_

_-_

_-_


	6. Chapter 6

**I`m soooo sorryyyy I hadn`t update earlier but before you kill me "gulp" I must tell you that I was very busy with that damned prison which is called "**_school", __**I had a thousand of projects to present "insert nervous laugh" and you can guess why I hadn`t mush time to write…"takes a deep breath" now you are free to torture me "dodge the throwing tomatoes while running for her life "**_

_**Preview:**__"_ _Suddenly a loud crash jerked her from her her thoughs and from the sound of it it looked like it was coming from his bathroom. Sakura approached the door and knocked a few times.."Uchiha san...are you alright? " getting no responce she began to worry and without thinking she pushed the door open only to be horrified by the sight infront of her."_

_"Oh my..."_

" _Thinking"_

"Talking"

"_Phone talking"_

**CH.6: Terror began**

She was standing there like a statue, shocked beyond words. There in front of her eyes was Sasuke standing in a bland and empty corner of the bathroom with his head bowed and slightly shaking. One of his pale hands was completely drenked in blood and from the sight of the broken mirror and blood stains that traveled like a chain of red pearls from the pieces of plate glass to the spot where Sasuke was standing, she could only presume that he inflicted his wounds by smashing his fist in the now broken mirror. Finally snapping out from her shock she quickly dashed to his side with a look of worry plastered on her face. Kneeling in front of him she gently took his hand in her own to examine the wound. Fortunantly the wound wasn`t that deep and didn`t do too much damage to his hand, only a few pieces of glass inflicted in his skin deep enough to draw out blood. Scanning the bathroom with her eyes she spotted a small cabined under the sink. She put down his hand gently in his lap, scrambling quickly in the direction of the cabinet. Opening the small door she rummaged frantically for some medicine and relief washed her when she finally found a firstaid kit. With a triumphant smile she pulled it out then grabbed a white towel from the hanger and soaked it in water forgetting to turn it off. But that wasn`t important in that moment. Kneeling in front of him once more she gently wiped the blood of his hand with the wet towel, then with a cottonwool dipped with alcohol she cleaned his wound. If the wound was stinging at the contact with the alcohol Sasuke didn`t gave any sign at the discomfort. He was standing there unmoving and if it wasn`t for the fact that he was slowly breathing she easily could pass him as a dead man. The whole procedure processed in silence, no words exchanged between them, the only sound was the running water which Sakura forgot to turn off. After finishing wrapping the bandage around his injured hand she directed her attention to him. Sakura tried to make out his expression but his midnight bags obscured half of his face. Looking at him she had the urge to brush his soft locks away but she decided against it, thinking it will make the situation more weirder that it was. The awkward silence made her more uncomfortable and his intimidating form made it no better. So taking a deep breath she managed to squeak something out.

"What happened sir..are you felling alright?" she asked, her green eyes filled with concern. But her question wasn`t answered. She drew herself a little closer and before she could touch his shoulder, in a blink of eye he stood up jerking away from her.

Startled she almost lost her balance and nearly hit the wall that was in front of her. With a curious gaze she tried once more to talk to him: "Uchiha-san could you please tell me what happened here?"

With his back turned to her he spoke in a low voice:"It was an accident, nothing that should concern you." She didn't know why she was suddenly so angry and before she could stop herself she blurted out "Accident??for me it doesn't look to be an accident at all. Would you for once stop messing around and tell me what its happening here?"

Sasuke abruptly turned to face her and with a piercing cold stare hissing at her: "_Miss Haruno_ I must remind you that you are paid only to do your requested job and you are in no position to meddle in my business. Understood?" he finished with an air of authority. Visibly intimidated by him she pursed her lips and slowly nodded.

"Good." With that he made his way out of the bathroom leaving her to clean the mess.

-

-

-

"_Asshole…"_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

Later that day Sakura was still grumpy about her boss. I mean who wouln`t be? She tried kindly to help him and in change he almost bite her head off. Grateful indeed (note the sarcasm) "_Pff…ungradeful jerk… what had gotten his panties in a twist, I mean hello!does the word _**polite **_exist in his dictionary?? …BASTARD!!!"_ She was absolutely alone in the big mansion seeming as Sasuke left a couple of hours to God knows where, possibly a business meeting, leaving her to finish her daily chores. Currently she was in the laundry room sorting the clothes furiously and shoving them violently in the washing machine. The room was large with twelve washing machines(why are so many she has no clue considering the fact that he is the only person in the house beside her) and had a single large mirror above the machine she was currently using. Bored out of her mind with the waiting she resumed on cleaning the mirror. Taking a cloth from a nearby basket and glass cleaning soap (a/n:err..I don`t know what it`s called-_-`) she started to wipe the mirror while humming a gentle tune. As she continued with her work she thought she heard a squeak of the door of the laundry room when it opened. She was pretty sure she shut it, but when she set her gaze in the direction of the door to see what happened, the door was wide open, as if someone had just walked in. She could feel her arms broke out in goose bums. From the corner of her eye she though she saw something moving. She almost snapped her neck when she looked in that direction.

"_Okay…this is really freaking me out." _Gulping she turned for the second time to clean the mirror, thinking that if she will do something normal she will snap out of her silly thoughs. But she still had the gut feeling that something wasn't right. Suddenly the ring tone of her cell sounded in the large room. Sakura nearly have an heart attack from that damned thing. Muttering a few curses she fished her cell from her front dress pocket .

"I swear who is on the other line will be suffering a long death once I `m finished with him."

She prepared to give an insult when a loud voice bit her to it : "_GOSH!Foreheadgirl you are a so slow worm! It wouldn`t surprise me if I`ll die of old age waiting for you to pick up!!"_

"_sigh…Pig"_

"Will you stop yelling in my ear boar and spare me of bleeding ears?" Ino and her drama, a dangerous combination…

"_Yah, yah…honestly, your acting like an old woman who didn`t have the chance to get laid…or have I interrupted __something__ with your smexy boss am I right?" _she could image Ino wiggleing her eyebrows in a suggestive manner.

"Gezz…you and your ideas pig…anyway…why did you call me?" she relaxed a bit , feeling better talking with another person seeing that she was alone in a big creepy mansion.

"_Well I wanted to ask you if you could borrow me your silver stilettos to match with my black dress, I want to wear It at my date with my Shikamaru-kun tonight, you know how ultra duba sexy I look in it."_

"Yah sure Ino… you still have the spare key from my apartment do you?" said the pinkette rolling her eyes

"_Of course forehead! Thanks, I own you for this. I gotta go… I`ll let you jump on your man now. Bye bilbroadbrow!"_

"Ugh!...bye piggie!" with a sigh she pocketed her cell back in her dress and picked her forgotten cloth. The relaxing atmosphere didn't last long because and errie and cold feeling settled on her. She sensed something dark passing by inches from her, she could feel the hairs rising on the back of her neck, her arms and legs turned ice-cube cold. She looked quickly behind her: "It`s anybody there? Uchiha-san…I-it`s that y-you?"she could feel herself shuttering in fear. "_Hehe…probably my imagination?"_

Not seeing anybody there she turned back to the mirror…but what she saw made her paralyzed with fear and with the face pure of terror she screamed bloody murder.

-

-

-

-

Sakura was in her bed with her head ducked under the covers like a little child for dear life. She could feel sweat forming on her forehead and she was shaking like an autumn leaf refusing to come up for air. It was very quiet, so she could hear all the creaks in the house. It passed 2 hours since she ran out from the laundry room and sprinted straight in her to calm herself down, but with not avail. She sat there alone in the quiet hours waiting for Sasuke to thinking at what she saw it made her heart stop.

Flashback:

"_She sensed something dark passing by inches from her, she could feel her hairs rising on the back of her neck_, _her arms and legs turned ice-cube cold. She looked quickly behind her: "It`s anybody there? Uchiha-san…I-it`s that y-you?"she could feel herself shuttering in fear. "Hehe…probably my imagination?"_

_Not seeing anybody there she turned back to the mirror…but what she saw made her paralyzed with fear and with the face pure of terror she screamed bloody murder._

_There in the mirror she saw someone or something looking back at her, and then it started to smile and it just kept smiling until an evil almost laughing devilish face appeared in the mirror looking right at her. She didn't sat there waiting for it, running for dear life out of the room straight to her bedroom."_

End Flashback

Sakura normaly was a complete skeptic when it came to ghosts. To her they had the same roots as fairytales, but after that traumatic experience she wasn`t sure anymore…

-

-

-

**Myahhh…Its kinda lame but I promise you I `ll make a scarier chapter next time…till then-_^…oh and don`t hesitate to review people!!**


End file.
